kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: L.I.C.E.
Information Summary: The story begins when Numbuh Five is searching for a way out in the Delightful Mansion after stealing something from the Delightfuls, until she runs into the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, who are about to sic their Knightamaton, Sir Toasty on her. She quickly grabs a fire extinguisher and uses it to fly over the Delightfuls and Sir Toasty. The Delightfuls sic Sir Toasty on her, and just before the door closes, Numbuh 5 makes it out, but dropped her hat. She quickly grabs it and heads home. As she gets back to the Treehouse, she takes out what she stole from the Delightfuls: Tortilla Chips, compliments of the Delightful Children. The KND start to eat their Nachos and Numbuh Four tells Numbuh 5 that she could've visited the Deli for the Tortilla Chips, but Numbuh 5 tells him the Chips taste much better when you steal them from the Delightfuls. As she's about to eat her Nachos, her head gets itchy and keeps itching it until a giant lice bursts out of her cap, and this was no ordinary lice: this species of lice were hungry for hair. Numbuh One tells her that the Delightful Children gave her a lice-infested hat. They hear a scream coming from Numbuh Three's room and as they get there, they see that Numbuh 3's dolls and stuffed toys have been eaten! Numbuh 1 tells Numbuh 3 they'll get her new toys, but she doesn't want new toys, SHE WANTS REVENGE!!! As Numbuh 5 returns to the Treehouse with a new hat, they decide to squish the lice and when they see the lice eating Numbuh 3's bed, they run back to the kitchen. After they lose the lice, Numbuh Two bumps into a huge monster lice and tosses the bowl of Nacho Cheese at it, causing it to melt. They realize their weakness is Nacho Cheese and gear up for the fight, but the lice have eaten some of the cheese. When they notice their cheese supply is running low, they'll have to get more at the Cheese Repository on the 67th floor. While combing the Treehouse for lice to exterminate, Numbuh 4 becomes a bit scared, and walks in the wrong hallway. He runs into the lice and gets his hair eaten. They make a run for it until they reach a path that may lead to... a long way down in the treehouse. Numbuh 3 tells them to go on, because she vows revenge on the lice for what they did to her dolls. As the lice approach her, she blows up the room with a cheese detonator. As they continue their way up to the cheese room, the lice capture Numbuh 2, but Numbuh 2 tells them he'll hold them off. Numbuh 1 and 5 reach the cheese room. Numbuh 1 learns that the lice are starting to take over, so he raises the pressure in the main tank to fill every nook and cranny in the Treehouse, and then, the next thing they should do is hit the purge button, which will cause cheese to flood the Treehouse. Before Numbuh 1 could reach the purge button, the Queen lice emerges from the ground and attempts to snack on Numbuh 1's scalp, but she couldn't: he was already bald! She decides to snack on Numbuh 5's scalp, but Numbuh 5 uses her NACHOWITZER to do what she did to escape the Delightful Manor so she can reach the purge button. Unfortunately, Queen lice begins snacking on what's left of her ponytail braid. Numbuh 5 finally reaches the button, but Numbuh 2 enters suggesting one of his cheesy puns. Numbuh 5 hits the button and the cheese floods the house, with the exception of the Uno Household, of course. While the Delightful Children Down the Lane take a stroll around in the park, they are tripped and Lenny drops his headgear. The "adult" behind the newspaper gives it back to them and as they walk away, Lenny starts scratching his head. The "adult" was really the KND in disguise and replaced the real helmet with a helmet infested with lice. Trivia *Villain Debuts: Mutant Lice *Starring:Numbuh 5 *Locations: Sector V Treehouse, Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane *Villain Technology: Sir Toasty **This is the second Numbuh Five episode. **This is the First revealed appearance of Numbuh Three's fiery rage & anger. **This episode is a parody of the film Aliens with the lice playing the role. **When Numbuh Five puts on her new hat, the tag seems to read "11". This may be a reference to how Numbuh Five got her first hat from her sister, who'd once been Numbuh 11. L.I.C.E. Category:season 1